worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Viza
}} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Viza |kanji = ヴィザ |gender = Male |Age=65 |Species = Neighbor |Height = |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Neighbor |Occupation = Neighbor Combatant |Teammates = Hairein (captain) Enedra Mira Hyuse Lamvanein |Team =Hairein's Expedition Force |Main = Organon |Country = Aftokrator |Manga = Chapter 46 |Anime = Episode 23 |Type = Black |Voice Jap = Hiroshi Naka}} is a Neighbor from Aftokrator and a Black Trigger user. Appearance Viza's appearance is that of a calm, easygoing, elderly man. He has medium greying hair slicked back. He is always with his eyes closed, or squinting. He is also frequently smiling. He also has no horns, unlike the other members of Aftokrator. Personality Viza seems to be a gentle person, even to those who are considered his enemies. He has a gentlemanly air to him. He says he dislikes the idea of "kidnapping children" and hurting "young ladies". However, his actions imply that he has a darker side than he usually shows, and his alleged reluctance does not seem to affect his fulfillment of his assigned duties at all. Perhaps due to his age and experience he remains calm and perceptive during battles,as evidenced when he was quickly able to realize Reiji's combat tactics were for a drawn out battle with the intention of keeping them occupied. Despite him being a skilled combatant and a black trigger user he is not arrogant and is even willing to praise his opponents for their skills and traits as seen with Yuma and Reiji respectively. He is willing to acknowledge both opponents and colleagues, treating them with respect and politeness. His personality is in contrast to his colleague Enedra, who is disrespectful and rude to both friends and foes alike and unwilling to acknowledge others. He also seems to have a fondness for battles,enjoying it even if he isn't the victor, as after losing against Yuma, he was visibly excited about his defeat. Relationships Hairein Lamvanein Mira Enedra Hyuse Viza seems to like Hyuse a lot, as he felt bad for leaving Hyuse behind. Viza has taught Hyuse to use a sword when he was younger Yūma Kuga He seems to respect Yuma,or at the very least acknowledge Yuma's ability. Quotes * (About kidnapping Chika) "Oh dear... kidnapping a child is somewhat heavy on my heart." * (After being asked if he has ever fought someone stronger than himself) "I recall occasions when I was advantaged or disadvantaged, but whether one is truly weaker or stronger in comparison is revealed only once the battle is done." }} * (After his fight with Kuga) "Well, well... This is why I just can't get enough of fighting." Trivia * According to volume 8, Visa likes: ** Battling unknown opponents ** A little alcohol ** Taking strolls ** Raising animals *His voice actor, Hiroshi Naka, also voices Monkey D. Garp from , another series also adapted into an anime by . References Category:Characters Category:Neighbor Category:Aftokrator Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Black Trigger Users Category:Antagonist